Simian units
Simian units are enemies appearing in Final Ninja Zero and the Ninja segments on Mega Mash. Simian units are constructed by Dr. Boshi, and are one of his many creations. They do not appear in Final Ninja. Appearance Final Ninja Zero They appear as robotic monkey-like enemies that are white coloured, have tiny blue eyes, and a monkey-like white tail. Mega Mash They have a face which looks a lot like a monkey's, and wear a white suit with grey boots. They also have a white tail, and red eyes. The graphics are slightly worse in Mega Mash than in Final Ninja Zero due to the fact that Nitrome wanted Mega Mash to look retro. Game information Final Ninja Zero Simian units possess the ability to become invisible while stationary and while moving. While they can become invisible, they cannot become completely invisible. If the screen is closely watched, it can be seen that certain parts of the screen appear distorted, this being where the simian unit is. Their only attack is a lunge attack where they release blue energy around themselves and move at a medium speed either up or on the platform they are on. They may sometimes choose to jump off the platform they are on and perform the attack. They will attack Takeshi on sight, using this attack. They are constructed by Dr. Boshi, and though seeming indestructible, are destructible. Only when the simian unit is visible can the creature be damaged. Lady Snow Fox figured out that Takeshi could interrupt their stealth waves by using his own stealth, thus, being able to harm them via ninja stars. Lady Snow Fox was able to get her hands on a simian unit suit, allowing her to use their abilities, such as walking on walls, and ceilings, and using their lunge attack. She was able to change her form back into a more human looking pose. She liked the suit, although she wasn't sure about the tail. They appear on levels twelve and eighteen, and often in level twelve. Strategy The best to destroy a unit is to repeatedly tap the down key while throwing ninja stars at the creature. Because the screen does not appear pushed up when they perform their lunge attack while invisible, they cannot be seen. Mega Mash Simian units also appear in Mega Mash, but very different. Simian units are in the homing enemies group, and was with all enemies in this group, simian units follow the player wherever they go. They possess higher intelligence than other homing enemies, as simian units can jump, walk, and also wall jump, like Takeshi. Simian units are difficult to to kill, as they are constantly jumping and moving about. They are unaffected by hazards and enemies, and have no weapon attack. There only attack is to tackle the player by running into them. Simian units appear rarely in Mega Mash, only occasionally in Ninja segments of the level. Beta A beta image of a simian unit was discovered on Simon Hunter's website. This image looked exactly like a usual simian unit, except it was much lighter in colour and did not have the shading the final simian units had. SimianUnitWhite.png|Beta simian unit Trivia * The simian units share several similarities with Trace from Metroid Prime Hunters. Both have a powerful lunge attack, and both move on all fours, although Trace usually stands up, and has three legs instead of four. They both also have the ability to become invisible, only Trace can become invisible if he is stationary for 5 seconds. * The simian unit's attack is similar to that of Norman Noggin's; the sound effect is also the same. * * * If the eye of a simian unit is removed, its face will resemble the face of a creeper from Minecraft. Category:Enemies Category:Final Ninja series Category:Mega Mash